


The Queen - Oikawa x Reader

by bigbangburger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbangburger/pseuds/bigbangburger
Summary: Oikawa takes you to his apartment after his loss to Karasuno and you comfort him.this is my first fic that i've actually finished and i hate it help 😐😐PLEASE I TRY TO WRITE NICELY AND IT ALWAYS JUST ENDS UP BEING REALLY DIALOGUE HEAVY 😭😭apologies if you see any mistakes in the tense or writing in general hhjdbdb
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	The Queen - Oikawa x Reader

"Eek!" 

You squeak as you're pulled onto the bed of Oikawa's apartment. The boy has his arms wrapped around your waist and now he's pushing is head into the crook of your neck, hiding his face from you. You feel a wetness as his cheekbone digs into you. You sigh and rake your hands through his hair, the locks feeling soft against your skin. 

You've never seen him like this. He was so quiet, so close, so vulnerable, so different from his usual cheerful facade. After the match he had sought you out and brought you here with no words, though you had known what he was doing. He needed company, and someone. And that just happened to be you. 

"Sorry."

You're brought out of your daze. "Hm?"

"For bringing you h-"

"Sh. I don't want to hear it from you."

"...Okay."

"If you wanna talk about it, I'm here. But if you'd rather just have me here, that's okay too." You brush the hair around the crown of his head. "We're gonna get through this together. Alright?"

His eyes meet yours. "You're amazing."

You grin. "I know, right?"

He chuckles a little, sniffling, and you giggle with him. His face goes back to rest on your shoulder.

"I'm serious, (name)," his voice is muffled. "You always know how to make me feel better. Like that one time we went on a rollercoaster and I almost died, so you took me to get milk bread."

You laugh at this. "Tooru, that's completely different. Everyone knows you like milk bread."

"Yeah, but it was YOU." 

"And?"

"You're special to me, so it meant a lot."

You blush. You weren't sure if it was because he was upset that he was saying at this, but it still made you slightly embarrassed. 

"I was considering just standing there laughing at you, y'know."

"But you didn't."

"Mhm."

There's more silence. You can still feel Oikawa's tears, you know he's still crying. You don't know why, but you feel the urge to wipe them away. Tell him everything's okay. That you're there. That you'll always be there. But you kept silent, because you wouldn't have have been able to stop yourself from telling him you love him. Not yet.

"I'm sad, (name)."

"I know, Tooru."

"I wish Tobio didn't always outshine me, (name)."

"He doesn't. You're both very different, Tooru."

"He's better than me."

"I disagree."

You carry on with this back and forth, declining his greatest fears. You'd always known he was struggling. Although Oikawa always came off as charming and cheerful to everyone, you had seen right through him the first time you met him. It just seemed so fake to you. He'd found you annoying at first, mainly because you kept shutting him down and telling HIM to talk to you and not his phony self. However, he'd very soon warmed up to you and confided in you.

You were the greatest person in his life, the only one apart from Iwaizumi who really understood. However, the two of you showed it very differently. Iwaizumi had the tendency to yell at him when he got out of hand, whereas you gently calmed him down in the moment and lectured him later. It was so different from your usual sarcastic and fun personality; that's what he loved about you.

"Can I get some water, (name)?"

"I'll get it for you, okay? Stay right here." 

You step through the dark into the little kitchen of his apartment. You reach for the glasses and fill one with cold water. When you return, the boy's sitting up with his legs crossed, staring into space.

"Hey, Tooru..." You sit on his left and you place your hand on his. "Here you go."

You lift the glass to his lips and he takes it in his right hand, while clasping your hand with his other. He laces his fingers with yours.

When he's finished his glass, he places it on the bedside table and turns to face you. He looks at you with such sincerity, you wonder what he's trying to get across. You smile at him. 

"Thanks, (name)." 

"No problem."

"I think I'm gonna hug you now."

"Go ahead."

You both move closer to the middle of the bed, and you cross your legs before he places his forehead on your shoulder. His arms and legs wrap around you and he clings to your form. 

"Thanks for making me feel better. I appreciate how much you help me, y'know. I really do. I don't know what I would do without you, really." He doesn't sound embarrassed. He sounds so serious and real, and your heart skips a beat.

"Gotta do what I gotta do," you whisper. "You're very important, Tooru."

"Am I?"

"To me, yeah."

You feel him smile, and you too feel your cheeks stretching upwards. He tightens his hold on you, as if he's about to say something that he'll regret. You put your hand on his head, as if to tell him that it's okay to say what he will.

"Sorry in advance if this ruins the mood," Oikawa mumbles into your hoodie, "but I think I love you."

"Oh?" He lifts his head to meet your gaze. You're sporting a smirk. "Oikawa Tooru, the Great King, loving me, an underling?" 

"You're nothing of the sort, (name)," he whispers. He tucks a stray hair behind your ear, his hand brushing your cheek. "You're the Queen of my world."

There's a moment of silence before the two of you burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, Tooru, Tooru- that was so cringe-"

"I know! I know." he's smiling at you, and he grasps your face in his hands. "Stop laughing and tell me you love me back already!"

"What if I don't?" You wiggle your eyebrows at him, and with the most sincere face he can muster, he replies.

"Then I'll cry."

"Well I guess I got no choice!" You place one of your hands on his, and lean closer. "I'm sorry to say this, but I-"

"Please don't do this to me. That is a MAJOR Iwa-chan move." He whines. You giggle as he squishes your face with his two hands playfully.

"I'm only joking. I love you. Back."

"You do?"

"Yes! Now just kiss me, you big dummy."

You don't need to tell him that twice. He leans in further to close the gap between the two of you and you share a gentle and sweet kiss. It feels so natural, so right. When you pull away, his eyes are so bright, and you beam at the sight. This Oikawa, happy and carefree, is something you have longed to see ever since the first day you met him.

"Tooru," you put your hands on his face so that your thumbs were touching the corners of his eyes, "You look so handsome right now."

"Eh?" He blushes and his face contorts into shock. "Where's that come from?"

"You just..." you look down and smile, a little embarrassed. "You look so happy. I'm glad that I can be the source of that. Honoured, even."

"Now it's you saying cringy stuff," he wraps his hands around your waist and nuzzles back into the left side of your chest. "But yeah. You're the one who makes me happy the most. But you don't need to feel honoured or any of that, it's been like this for years."

"Has it?"

"...Yeah."

"That's good." There was a pause as you played with his hair once again. "You're the one who makes me happy the most, too."

"I'm glad, (name)."

The two of you sit in silence, just enjoying each other's company. You can feel his breaths on your chest, and he can feel your fingers playing with his chocolate-brown locks. You're both uncontrollably smiling.

Oikawa speaks up. "I wanna marry you, (name)."

You jolt. "We literally had our first kiss like five minutes ago."

He laughs. "I'm joking." With a more serious tone, he speaks again. "But, sometime in the future if I asked you, would you?"

"Hmm," to tap your chin in mock thought. "Probably. I gotta become the official Queen somehow."

"Haha!" He leans up and kisses your cheek. "Sometimes I wonder how I got to meet a girl like you. I'm lucky."

"Don't sell yourself short," you whispered. "I'm lucky as well. I think we were meant to find each other."

"Drop that shit, or I might just passionately kiss you."

"Well I might just take you up on that." You giggle and kiss his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you more."


End file.
